Gone Insane
by Shokora Kong
Summary: Some characters from the Mario series and some characters from Survivor: Karmel Isles are invited to Luigi's Mansion, but Bobbery and Toadsworth find it to be the best chance to start a killing spree! Who, if anyone, will survive? Rated T.
1. SHUT UP!

**Characters**

**Wayne, Natsumi, Caleb, Nicole, Sunny, Phoenix, Alaya, Mike, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Bobbery**

_**Hey... this is a story inspired partly by Palooza Chu and AdmiralBobbery, but also inspired by Owen96 and Kaiimi, who have both written their fair share of great horror fics. However, this horror fic hasn't just got Mario characters, it also has characters from Survivor: Karmel Isles. Natsumi is Palooza Chu, Caleb is flashfire, Nicole is Nicole Peach, Sunny is Cluekid, Phoenix is TheJoker, Alaya is Hawkholly, Mike is Soliddude1175, and Wayne is myself. Also, Bobbery and Toadsworth are AdmiralBobbery. Unlucky 13 is still happening, I just got this idea and wanted it to happen so badly before Survivor: Karmel Isles ended. Hope you understand :P**_

_**Character list above ;)**_

. . .

In Luigi's Mansion, Luigi had decided to invite some of his friends to have a party to celebrate the winner of Survivor: Karmel Isles. Nobody knew who won, and the Mario characters were hoping they would be told today.

Luigi sighed, "Why is nobody here?"

"Just give them some time... they'll be here..." Daisy muttered.

"I hope so, I'm so bored..." Mario tapped his foot on the floor. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and when Peach went to answer it, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa and Rosalina came through.

"Hey guys!" Peach waved the four in.

"Hey, is anybody else here?" Rosalina asked.

"Nope, it's just us." Luigi mumbled.

Another knock was heard, and when Peach went to answer it again, Toad and Toadette appeared at the door.

"Hi!" they both waved.

"Welcome." Mario smiled creepily.

"Yeah... thanks..." Toadette mumbled.

"Where are the Survivor guys?" Toad asked.

"I'm guessing they aren't here." Bobbery shrugged, walking through the door with Toadsworth in tow.

"Hey, Toadsworth, why didn't you come here with Peach?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh... because... the Princess wanted some alone time." Toadsworth lied.

"No I didn't." Peach said.

"I wanted some alone time." Toadsworth corrected.

"Dude, TMI." Birdo shuddered.

"NOT THAT! PLEASE SAY HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Koopa burst into tears.

Before any more madness happened, there was another knock on the door. Peach went to answer it, and in came Caleb, Nicole and Sunny.

"Hey guys!" Sunny cheered.

"Hello you three, come in, take a seat." Luigi greeted.

"So, I can't wait to hear the results of who won!" Daisy giggled, and Caleb, Nicole and Sunny looked at each other awkwardly.

"What, is something wrong?" Birdo asked, "I couldn't believe it when I heard that you guys were coming!"

"Err... yeah... the winner... yeah..." Caleb muttered.

"We totally want to talk about the winner." Nicole sighed.

"Oh, I guess we'll just see if Wayne, Natsumi, Phoenix, Alaya and Mike do!" Mario cheered.

"Wayne and Natsumi DEFINITELY won't. Neither will Phoenix or Alaya. Mike might." Nicole said.

"Ok. We'll ask Mike when he comes." Toadette shrugged.

"What about Bobbery and Toadsworth?" Rosalina asked, "They were both the hosts, they should know..."

"Oh, we'll let Mike come here and see if he wants to tell, first." Bobbery mumbled.

"Okay." Yoshi looked at Bobbery and Toadsworth weirdly. Then, there was another knock on the door.

"I'M GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!" Daisy punched Peach in the face and raced to the door. She opened it to see Wayne and Natsumi stood together.

"Hey!" Natsumi greeted.

"Hey Natsumi, Wayne." Daisy nodded in greeting.

Wayne simply waved, a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling so much? It's creepy." Toad murmured.

"Oh, no reason." Wayne shrugged.

"You're doing it again, Wayne-chan." Natsumi laughed.

"Doing what?" Wayne asked.

"You're hiding something that we don't know about." Natsumi pouted.

"It's actually nothing. I'm happy to be here, that's all." Wayne smiled more.

"Oh, okay!" Natsumi smiled.

"Ok, I have one question. I've watched up to the episode where Natsumi told Wayne that she liked him, and not Caleb. What happened next?" Koopa asked.

Wayne and Natsumi both just smiled secretively in response.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Toadette, Birdo, Peach and Daisy had a fangirl moment.

"I'm saying nothing." Wayne winked.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Toadette, Birdo, Peach and Daisy had a fangirl moment.

"Of course, we all know what happened." Caleb said, looking at Sunny and Nicole.

Then, there was another knock on the door. Luigi held both Daisy and Peach back, before opening the door himself. Alaya, Mike and Phoenix were standing at the door.

"Well, hi." Mike said.

"Hey guys." Luigi waved.

"Is everybody else here? Sorry we're late, Mike and I ran into Phoenix and he was fighting some alien thing so we decided to help him." Alaya shrugged.

"It was NOT an alien thing! It was a dragonfly that I thought was a Tentacruel." Phoenix pouted.

Natsumi immediately gritted her teeth, "I hate those things."

"Oh yeah, because of the attack." Mario sighed, "Sorry about that, Wayne, it's happened twice where I've got up to."

"Well, it happened, unfortunately." Toadsworth muttered.

"But I survived." Wayne tried to be positive.

"Well, if everybody's here, we can start with the dinner!" Luigi grinned, "I've allocated everybody seats, although I may have to move some around if what I've been hearing is true." He quickly swapped Caleb's spot with Wayne's, meaning Wayne was sat next to Natsumi.

. . .

After 15 minutes, Luigi had taken out the dinner and it was on the table for everybody to eat.

"This looks really good!" Rosalina commented.

"I hope this didn't take too much trouble." Koopa sighed.

"Oh no, it was nothing." Luigi shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you made the effort, Luigi-chan!" Natsumi smiled.

"Let's tuck in!" Mario declared, but Birdo stopped everybody.

"Wait, is there any salt and pepper?" Birdo asked.

"Yeah, there's some in the kitchen." Luigi smiled.

"Why is there a kitchen in a haunted mansion?" Mike asked.

"It's still a mansion. Gawd." Toadette rolled her eyes.

Birdo left the table and went into the kitchen.

"Aaah, nice salt and pepper..." Birdo smiled.

"I like salt and pepper too." Bobbery commented, walking into the room.

"AAAAH!" Birdo wailed, "Oh, it's just you. Hey Bobbery."

"Hello, Birdo." Bobbery smirked.

"You ok?" Birdo asked.

"Yes, I've never been better." Bobbery smiled. He suddenly drew a knife from nowhere and pointed it at Birdo.

"W-What do you think you're doing with that?" Birdo muttered, worried.

"I'm going to kill you." Bobbery laughed evilly.

"What's happening here?" Toadette cooed, walking into the kitchen.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Bobbery screamed, throwing the knife backwards. It hit Toadette in the face, causing the poor, unsuspecting toad girl to fall to the floor, dead.

"OH MY GOD!" Birdo started panicking, "GUYS! HELP!"

"There's no use asking them for help, they're all going to die anyway..." Bobbery smirked. He drew another knife from nowhere and shoved it into Birdo's arm. Birdo wailed in pain, clutching her arm in pain. Bobbery then laughed evilly again, before shoving it into Birdo's eye. Birdo looked at Bobbery, making no sound, before falling to the floor, dead.

. . .

**Alive: **Wayne, Natsumi, Caleb, Nicole, Sunny, Phoenix, Alaya, Mike, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Koopa, Rosalina, Toad, Toadsworth, Bobbery

**Dead: **Toadette, Birdo

. . .

_**So... two deaths have happened already, but it's only just begun. Plenty more deaths are going to happen in the next chapter - I hope you're ready.**_


	2. OH MY GOD!

_**Hello! Time for another update to this story - and to fans of Unlucky 13, do not worry, an update is coming this weekend. Thanks to the SEVEN reviewers on this update - I believe that is a record for any chapter of any of my stories, so I'm very happy!**_

_**PaloozaChu: I couldn't really have a Wayne/Natsumi fic without any Wayne/Natsumi fangirls. And then two of them died, although most of them will die anyway. Sorry :(**_

_**Soliddude1175: You're very welcome. You won't give anything away, and I think that's the least of everyone's worries now. I'm guessing you want Mike to stay alive :P**_

_**Matt1251: Somebody had to die first - and Toadette always makes it far in these sort of things, so she had to go. I try to keep things unexpected, and Toad may or may not die.**_

_**Nicole Peach: All of the active Koror people are there - minus Brandon who was almost in the fic but I didn't want too many characters. I'm glad you wouldn't tell ;)**_

_**Flashfire912: They will both go insane, as you will find out this chapter. **_

_**TheJoker21: Haha, thanks. Phoenix may or may not survive.**_

_**AdmiralBobbery: Yes, you are. But will you eventually be murdered?**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**. . .**

**Alive: **Wayne, Natsumi, Caleb, Nicole, Sunny, Phoenix, Alaya, Mike, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Koopa, Rosalina, Toad, Toadsworth, Bobbery

**Dead: **Birdo, Toadette

**. . .**

"What were those two screams?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know - but I do know that Birdo, Bobbery and Toadette are in there. I hope they're ok..." Peach said worriedly.

"Well why don't we find out?" Koopa yelled, worried about his friends.

"It's a bit of a scary thing to do. If somebody is there and they're in trouble, we could be putting ourselves in danger. I think we should get out of here." Rosalina recommended.

"I agree with Rosalina, I'm leaving. Luigi, the dinner was great, but I'm too creeped out to stay." Alaya sighed.

"Who else is coming?" Rosalina asked.

"I will." Mario raised his hand, "I don't wanna die in here."

"Oh for goodness sake, you're all a bunch of pansies!" Toadsworth shouted.

"...We're still leaving." Alaya muttered, "Bye guys."

"Bye, see ya soon." Luigi waved them off.

"Yeah, bye guys!" Daisy shouted. As Rosalina, Alaya and Mario touched the door, it fell towards the floor, crushing all three of them - they were all dead.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"Did... they just die... in front of us?" Wayne asked.

"No, they went for a little holiday!" Toad rolled his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"I-I can't believe this!" Natsumi screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"How the hell did that happen?" Mike asked.

"I don't know... maybe the two insane hosts of Survivor: Karmel Isles decided to murder everyone?" Bobbery suggested, walking into the room holding Birdo and Toadette's heads.

"EWWW GROSS!" Yoshi squirmed.

"I can't believe those people just died... in front of us..." Phoenix said, ignoring Bobbery.

"Wait, you killed Birdo and Toadette?" Peach asked, "OMG PLOT TWIST!"

"Erm... not really." Toad shrugged.

"SHUT UP AND BE SAD THAT TOADETTE'S DEAD!" Koopa slapped Toad across the face.

"Dude, too far." Caleb shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, since Toadsworth and I have killed five people already, we may as well tell you what's going on." Bobbery smiled.

"No, let's drink tea." Natsumi smiled.

"Uh... no thanks," Toadsworth muttered, "Anyway, in Survivor: Karmel Isles, Bobbery and I were discussing how much we HATE the Mario characters. And then the Koror guys destroyed the challenge arenas fighting each other for no reason, so we decided to kill you all! Then, when Luigi invited everybody to his mansion for some terrible food, it was the perfect chance to do it."

"You do realise we can just call the police, right?" Mike said.

"Uh, no you can't." Bobbery laughed, "This mansion has no signal, remember?"

Everybody looked at Luigi, "DAMMIT LUIGI!"

"What?" Luigi asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"No. It's gone." Wayne sighed.

"Okay..." Nicole sighed.

"Well, isn't this such a HAPPY DAY!" Sunny cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Bobbery shot Sunny in the face. Sunny fell to the floor, dead immediately.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"No. Thou shalt not blaspheme." Koopa adjusted his non-existant glasses.

"Well, what are you gonna do now?" Peach asked.

"We are going to give you five minutes to hide as well as you can, and if you try to leave, there are various traps to stop you. Like that conventiently placed sword in a bedroom window. I wouldn't go in Bedroom 13, if I were you." Bobbery laughed.

"What if you find us?" Caleb asked.

"We will kill you, obviously." Toadsworth rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't." Luigi gritted his teeth.

"Oh, we would. Just watch." Bobbery smiled, taking out a katana from nowhere and slicing Yoshi in half.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"AND YOU CAN SHUT UP TOO!" Toadsworth yelled, throwing a sword at Nicole. Life went in slow motion as Caleb dove in front of Nicole, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The sword hit Caleb in the face, killing him.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"Oh well." Daisy shrugged, "He died a hero."

"Indeed he did. Now you better run for your lives." Toadsworth smirked, and everybody ran off in various directions.

**. . .**

Nicole, Phoenix and Mike immediately ran for the bathroom and locked the door.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Phoenix cried.

"Well, it's happening. I can't even imagine what everybody's going through right now." Nicole sighed.

"We need to stay strong. They won't open the door if it's locked. Unless, heh, they have an axe to burst through the door in true horror movie fashion." Mike laughed, before an axe burst through the door, "OH FOR GOD SAKE!"

Bobbery burst through the door, "HERE'S BOBBERY!"

"DON'T KILL ME, KILL PHOENIX!" Nicole picked up Phoenix and threw him at Bobbery. Bobbery grinned and chopped Phoenix up into many pieces in front of Mike and Nicole - who watched on in horror. However, Bobbery was too concentrated on chopping up Phoenix that it gave them both a chance to run away, which they did.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, Luigi, Toad, Daisy and Peach sat in a bedroom, planning to escape.

"So, we could jump out of a window and take our chances?" Luigi suggested.

"Nope, it's too risky." Peach sighed, "We need to go somewhere to fight back."

"There are weapons in the kitchen, right?" Toad asked.

"Of course, like butcher's knives and stuff." Luigi muttered.

"We can get some of those then!" Daisy cheered.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Peach cheered, before doing a little dance and falling out of the window.

"Oh for god sake!" Toad screamed.

**. . .**

Meanwhile (again), Wayne and Natsumi were in a small cupboard with a boiler.

"I can't believe we're being murdered." Natsumi gasped.

"Me neither... this is making me SO ANGRY!" Wayne yelled.

Natsumi's jaw dropped as she realised what could happen, she let out a quick smile before hugging Wayne.

Wayne smiled, returning the hug, "Thanks!"

Natsumi sighed with relief, "No problem, Wayne-chan!"

**. . .**

Finally, Koopa was walking around the corridor, no idea what to do.

"WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!" Koopa yelled.

"Koopa?" he heard a voice call.

"N-Nicole?" Koopa asked.

"Nope!" Toadsworth cackled as he jumped out from a bedroom. He pulled out a chainsaw and, before Koopa had any time to react, sliced the poor koopa in half, intestines falling out. Koopa had no time to even wail in pain, as by the time Toadsworth was done, he was just a pile of blood and guts on the floor.

**. . .**

**Alive: **Wayne, Natsumi, Nicole, Mike, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth, Bobbery

**Dead: **Birdo, Toadette, Alaya, Mario, Rosalina, Sunny, Caleb, Yoshi, Phoenix, Peach, Koopa

**. . .**

_**So... nine people died in that chapter - some in very violent ways, others in very random ways. Wayne may turn into Bow-Wayne at any minute, especially if Natsumi isn't there to stop him. Toad, Daisy and Luigi have a plan to get weapons, Nicole and Mike are on the run, and Toadsworth and Bobbery are killing by the minute. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and sorry to Hawkholly, ClueKid, Flashfire912 and TheJoker21, but your characters had to die this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please don't stop reading because your character has died, because you never know what might happen!**_


	3. MY ONLY WEAKNESS!

**Hey again! Sorry for the wait for an update, but I have one out now! Thanks to everybody who reviewed this chapter, here's your mention ;)**

**Soliddude1175: Well done to you, last surviving member of Ulong and in the final four. Meanwhile, I came ninth. FIX. :P Nicole even said herself that she'd kill someone if she was going to die. Caleb would sacrifice himself for anyone, really. Well, that's how I'm portraying him, flash might think differently. Mike may live, but then nobody may live, so yeah :p**

**flashfire912: But Casey doesn't know who the killers are. It'd be pretty hard for Casey to find people when he doesn't know who he's finding.**

**TheJoker21: Nicole said that's what she'd do, and yes, I was. Partly. A lot of the people are the same in Survivor: Karmel Isles, which is no one's fault, but it's hard for me to write for 12 of the same character :P**

**Nicole Peach: You should be happy you have a recurring line :P Love how you proved TheJoker21 wrong just after he reviewed xD**

**Kaiimi: This'll be the only fic with the Survivor characters, it was a treat for the cast. Thanks, means a lot that you think this is a step up. :)**

**Moley Koopa: Thanks! Means a lot from an author like you :)**

**Owen96: Well, duh, it's a Survivor-Mario story, Mario characters need to go ;) Thanks!**

**PaloozaChu: Ermergerd yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter!**

. . .

**Alive: **Wayne, Natsumi, Nicole, Mike, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth, Bobbery

**Dead: **Birdo, Toadette, Alaya, Mario, Rosalina, Sunny, Caleb, Yoshi, Phoenix, Peach, Koopa

. . .

Luigi, Toad and Daisy were in the kitchen, searching for weapons, when Mike and Nicole came down to do the same thing.

"Hey guys." Mike waved to the three, making Luigi scream and stab Toad in the face. Toad wailed out in pain, before falling to the floor, dead.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed.

"YOU JUST KILLED TOAD!" Luigi yelled at Daisy.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "That was you."

"Oh... right..." Luigi mumbled awkwardly.

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Mike asked.

"To look for weapons." Daisy shrugged.

"We're the same." Nicole replied, sighing, "Have you seen anybody else die?"

"Peach jumped out of a window, you?" Luigi muttered.

"Nicole threw Phoenix into Bobbery and he killed him." Mike said.

"Well, I would've done the same. Phoenix was kind of annoying." Daisy laughed.

"Let's get some weapons to kill Bobbery and Toadsworth now." Nicole smiled.

. . .

Wayne and Natsumi walked across the hallway, before spotting a pool of blood.

"W-Wayne-chan?" Natsumi nudged Wayne.

"What?" Wayne turned around with a creepy smile.

"Umm... what's that?" Natsumi pointed to the pool.

"Oh my god! It's blood!" Wayne yelled, running up to the pool of blood and seeing Koopa's horrifying dead body, "I've had enough of this."

Natsumi looked puzzled and hugged Wayne, but Wayne shook his head.

"Thanks, but that won't work this time." Wayne gritted his teeth and turned into Bow-Wayne. He looked at Natsumi, before stomping away. Natsumi gulped, wondering what could happen now.

. . .

"Where do we get the rest?" Toadsworth asked.

Bobbery spun his chair around, revealing a set of cameras, "Wayne's just gone all turtle creature on the mansion, and everybody else is in the kitchen. Let's go there." Bobbery smirked.

"Of course." Toadsworth laughed evilly.

. . .

"Cool, a butcher's knife!" Daisy chirped, throwing a butcher's knife at Luigi. However, it narrowly missed and smashed the window.

"Good going, now Bobbery and Toadsworth will know we're here!" Mike yelled.

"We should go, maybe find the others." Nicole suggested, "Staying here isn't safe."

"I'll stay here." Luigi said, "When they come, they'll kill me and it'll distract them from you."

"You'd do that for us?" Daisy asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Luigi shrugged.

There was romantic music as Luigi and Daisy looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks!" Daisy ran off with Mike and Nicole, but Daisy wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a knife Toadsworth had in his hands. Daisy gasped as the knife pierced her throat, she looked at Luigi, Mike and Nicole and smiled, before collapsing to the floor.

"Another one bites the dust..." Nicole sighed, "But OH MY GOD! DAISY'S DEAD!"

"Indeed she is." Toadsworth smirked.

"And you're next." Bobbery grinned evilly from the other exit.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed, shoving a knife into Toadsworth's leg.

"OW! MY LEG! MY ONLY WEAKNESS! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Toadsworth screamed in pain.

"Umm... ok then." Mike shrugged, stabbing Toadsworth in the leg.

"I'M MELTING!" Toadsworth shouted, turning into a liquid.

"No! Toadsworth! My only friend!" Bobbery cried, running towards his friend. Luigi pointed to the other exit and he ran out with Mike and Nicole.

. . .

Wayne stormed down the hallway with a frightened Natsumi, before reaching the kitchen where Bobbery was sat by Toadsworth's dead body, crying.

"Bobbery-chan?" Natsumi asked, trying to get his attention.

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU ALL!" Bobbery yelled, glaring at the two, which sent them flying down the hallway.

"Wow, that was rude." Natsumi shrugged.

. . .

**EOC.**

**Yeah. Nearly done now, one more chapter which should be out tomorrow :)**


	4. FIRE!

**Wow! For a three chapter story I didn't expect TWENTY-SEVEN reviews! I hope those who have reviewed this story will follow my other stories, one that I'll be posting within the next week once I've got the first chapter planned, and others that I'll be updating within the next two weeks. Anyway, thanks to the seven reviewers of this chapter, please enjoy the end!**

**Soliddude1175: Yeah, it was. And it was a bad chapter for the toad guys, wasn't it? Thanks :D**

**Owen96: Thank you!**

**Nicole Peach: Who cares about Daisy? You're alive xD**

**flashfire912: Fair point, but sadly, Casey won't appear in this as an actual character, but you may see him.**

**PaloozaChu: Yeah, Wayne's going to destroy everything. Bobbery is very rude.**

**TheJoker21: Yep, nothing good can come of it.**

**Moley Koopa: Thank you! Wayne, Bobbery and Toadsworth have all gone insane so far, and I wouldn't rule out a few more! xD**

**Hope you enjoy! And yes, I decided to do this in two chapters because I'm lazy. Prollem? ;)**

. . .

**ALIVE: **Wayne, Natsumi, Nicole, Mike, Luigi, Bobbery

**DEAD: **The rest of them :P

. . .

Wayne stormed off, tired of everything.

"Wayne-chan! Wait!" Natsumi called out, before a bookcase flew past her - narrowly missing.

Natsumi gasped, "I need to stop this."

. . .

Meanwhile, Nicole, Mike and Luigi stumbled into a bedroom, which only Mike had noticed had the number 13 on it.

"Guys, didn't Bobbery and Toadsworth say this one was bad?" Mike reminded.

"Who cares... too tired..." Luigi mumbled, sitting on the bed. However, the bed swallowed him whole and Luigi could be heard screaming before a spine-chilling crack silenced the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed, running out of the bedroom with Mike.

"This isn't gonna end well... just when I thought we were gonna get out!" Mike moaned.

. . .

Wayne was now in the attic, throwing various items across the room.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He growled, letting out a huge fireball into the place. The attic immediately set on fire, and panic shot through Wayne's eyes as he darted towards the attic door.

"Wayne-chan?" Natsumi asked, walking into the room to see a huge fire, "Oh no..."

She too ran off away from the attic, trying to find anybody else.

. . .

"Hey, do you smell smoke?" Nicole asked, worried.

Mike sniffed the air, "A little. Why?"

"What if Bobbery's gone all insane on us and set the place on fire?" Nicole suggested.

"Great, something else to escape from..." Mike sighed.

. . .

"Y-You started a fire!" Natsumi gasped, "Why?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Wayne through his megafist onto Natsumi, but as he looked at Natsumi's frightened eyes, he moved the hand away, tearing a bit of the floor apart.

Natsumi sighed with relief, before looking at the floor. The entire floor around her began falling, "WAYNE-CHAN! HELP!"

Wayne growled at the building and picked up Natsumi.

"Thank you!" Natsumi cheered, before the fire spread out of the attic and got rapidly near them.

. . .

Mike and Nicole ran towards the attic, worried about their friends, to see a turtle-thing carrying Natsumi away from a fire.

"...I won't ask." Mike said.

"Are you the only ones left?" Natsumi asked.

"I think so." Nicole sighed, "Final four... whoop..."

"Shouldn't we run?" Mike reminded.

"Yeah, hop on Wayne-chan's back!" Natsumi laughed, but Mike and Nicole both jumped on Wayne's back anyway. Wayne then stormed off to the kitchen to find Bobbery.

. . .

In the kitchen, Bobbery was still in tears over Toadsworth.

"My only friend who wasn't imaginary..." Bobbery sobbed.

"HEY! BOBBERY!" Nicole yelled.

Bobbery turned around to get Wayne's claw swiped in his face. A huge scar appeared on Bobbery's face and the old sailor was sent flying into the corner of the room.

"You're going to regret that..." Bobbery gritted his teeth, sending a glare in Nicole's direction. She was blown back into the hallway, where the flames were spreading.

"Nicole!" Mike shouted, running towards Nicole. He helped her up and the pair ran back to where Bobbery was.

"Just finish it off, Wayne." Nicole nodded, and Wayne growled.

He let out another fire ball in Bobbery's direction, but it bounced off him and landed right where Nicole was. Nicole screamed in fear, and once again, Mike helped her out of the flames.

"Thanks again!" Nicole grinned.

"It was nothing." Mike nodded.

. . .

**In the last chapter, there'll be the final showdown and an appearance from the Survivor characters who didn't make it into the story.**


	5. THE END!

**Welcome back! Thanks to all of the reviewers across the story, it means a lot to get 31 reviews for 4 chapters of a story, especially as the chapters are very short and, having read over them, aren't my best pieces of work! Anyway, shout-out time!**

**Owen96: Luigi died in the chapter, but there were a lot of misleading parts of that chapter.**

**flashfire912: Okay... wish I knew what you meant... :P**

**Kaiimi: Yep, Survivor vs Mario now! Natsumi may make it, if anybody does.**

**Nicole Peach: You were involved in many near death experiences that chapter! **

**Moley: Thank you!**

**This is it...!**

* * *

Wayne swiped his claw across Bobbery's face again, and the old sailor was thrown up against a kitchen counter. However, Bobbery was nowhere near done, as he got up immediately and glared at Wayne this time. The glare had no affect on Wayne, however, apart from the fact that it made him angrier. Wayne slammed his huge fist onto the ground, sending everybody away from the spot he was in - Natsumi flew into the wall, taking the least amount of damage, Nicole flew into the window, smashing through the glass and landing outside of the mansion. Nicole smirked and ran off, leaving her friends to battle. Mike was thrown into the inferno on the right, while Bobbery was thrown onto the counter where a stack of knives were sat. The sailor just avoided the knives, sliding off the counter to safety.

Natsumi stumbled back to where Wayne was, and prepared herself for what could come. Mike, however, was struggling through the flames, trying to save his own life. The flames were burning him as every second passed, and it looked bad for Mike.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Mike pleaded, yelling at Natsumi, but Natsumi, too afraid to go into the flames, shook her head and turned away, tears falling from her eyes.

Wayne, on the other hand, was paying no attention to what Natsumi and Mike were doing, and pounded the ground again. Mike was thrown even further back into the flames, while Natsumi was thrown against the wall, where she sat, depressed. Bobbery was once again thrown onto the counter, but the sailor wasn't expecting to make another visit to the knife stack, and his leg was pierced by the butcher's knife at the bottom.

"You're going to regret that," Bobbery gritted his teeth, picking up one of the knives, poking his head through the kitchen door and throwing it at an unsuspecting Natsumi. As the girl stood up, meaning the knife just missed her. She screamed, picking up the knife. Wayne then grabbed Bobbery, held him in the air so Natsumi could get him, before Bobbery kicked Wayne in the eye, causing the mega turtle to drop him. Bobbery landed awkwardly on his leg, and moaned in pain as he held his leg. Natsumi, seeing it as the perfect chance, slammed the knife into Bobbery's head, and brains fell out of the sailor as Natsumi plunged the knife deeper into his skull and brain.

Natsumi panted as she pulled the knife out, staring at Bobbery's dead body and the gruesome mess she had created. Even the monster of Wayne cringed at the mess his girlfriend had created, and, through relief that the murderer was dead, slowly transformed back into his usual self. He sighed with relief and pulled Natsumi into a hug.

"We made it... we survived." Natsumi smiled, glad to see the usual Wayne back.

"Where's Mike?" Wayne asked, and Natsumi turned towards the flames, where she saw a terribly burnt Mike crawling out, gritting his teeth at the two.

* * *

"Mike! You're okay!" Natsumi ran up to hug Mike, but the burnt boy pushed her away.

"Stay away from me! You wouldn't save me, after all I did for you!" Mike spat, turning away from the two.

Natsumi gasped, "I-I'm sorry, Mike-chan!"

"I'm just a pawn in this entire thing so the loved up couple can make it!" Mike grumbled, "But you two are not going to make it out alive."

"Umm... no offense or anything, but you look as burnt as my dad's cooking, how do you expect to... catch us!" Wayne darted away, grabbing Natsumi's hand as they escaped into the living room.

"You can't escape me!" Mike cackled, pulling a random lever that came from nowhere.

In the living room, Wayne and Natsumi saw a huge anvil fall from the ceiling, missing the pair completely.

"We should try to get out somehow." Wayne said.

"I think Nicole-chan left through a window!" Natsumi exclaimed, "We should try getting out there!"

Mike ran into the living room, and the couple were quiet. As Mike looked around, he shrugged and gave up. He ran upstairs, desperately hoping to find the two amongst the building.

"Go! Now!" Wayne yelled, capturing Mike's attention.

"I've found you!" Mike grinned, running up to Wayne and Natsumi, who ran to the broken kitchen window.

"You go first." Wayne ordered, and Natsumi held up her hands.

"Why me? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Wayne-chan!" Natsumi defended.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and there was something I could do about it." Wayne sighed, picking up Natsumi and helping her out of the window. Natsumi escaped and waited for Wayne to come out, but as Wayne was about to exit through the window, Mike appeared in the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Do you like my new power?" Mike boasted, throwing a fireball at Wayne. The boy narrowly dodged it and fell out of the window, landing on the grass next to Natsumi.

"Wayne-chan! Thank god you're okay!" Natsumi cheered, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and running out of the garden they were standing in. Mike, too, jumped out of the window, but after somebody saw a burnt man chasing after a couple throwing fireballs at them, they called the police and Mike was taken away to be examined.

* * *

**EOF.**

**Yeah, Natsumi and Wayne made it. Sorry Solid, but I just couldn't not let the couple make it instead, maybe one of your characters will make it in the next fic I do with characters like this. Nicole also made it to the end, but she wasn't to be seen after she left through the window. Anyway, thanks to every single reviewer for reviewing this fic, I honestly believe it was my most successful, despite it not being the best I've written.**


End file.
